90s_kids_showsfandomcom-20200215-history
Delilah
Delilah & Julius is a Canadian animated series which is targeted at children and young teens and is animated using Macromedia Flash technology. It premiered and continued to air on Canada's Teletoon animation channel.1 Delilah and Julius was produced by Big Al Spy Productions, Decode Entertainment and Collideascope Digital Productions. Overview The series is centered on a pair of highly trained young adults, Delilah and Julius, who were both orphaned children of special agents. Together, they graduated from the Academy, a training facility headed by Al, a free-spirited special agent who brought the duo together, and fight international crime and a myriad of villains as a pair of savvy, well-trained spies. Plot Characters Cybersix/Adrian Seidelman (Cathy Weseluck) — Cast * Cathy Weseluck as Cybersix/Adrian Seidelman * Michael Dobson as Lucas Amato * Terry Klassen as Dr. Von Reichter * Andrew Francis as Julian * Alex Doduk as José Reichter * Janyse Jaud as Lori Anderson * Brian Drummond as Yashimoto * L. Harvey Gold as Terra Episode Guide Season One The Underground - A missing train full of foreign athletes lead Delilah and Julius to Ms. Deeds and her plot to annihilate the planet and start an underground civilization. (Pilot episode) Fun For All - Dr. Dis is about to unleash a deadly virus on unsuspecting fun-seekers at an amusement park, thanks to the help of Carlial, A genetic scientist for hire. Ice, Ice Baby - The entire planet is plunged into the Dark Ages when the flirtatiously sexy, yet sinister Ice steals the world's power. The Delilah Identity - Delilah is suspected of being a mole in the Academy, and must go undercover to prove her innocence. ans Ruined - D&J head to Mexico to investigate a missing archeologist, and to solve the mystery of an ancient artifact with healing powers. All You Need Is Love - Delilah becomes embroiled in a revenge plot involving her parents, a wrongly imprisoned agent, and a secret Navajo code. Project Greenthumb - D&J head to the fashionable city of London to track down a top agent who has gone missing. The Ratings War - Planet Earth News Network is taking over the airwaves, suspiciously scooping news stories before anyone else. Eye of the Storm - To promote a sense of "oneness" (Al's lexis), Delilah and Julius, Ursula and Emmet are notified that they are to switch partners, for good. Saving Scarlett - Scarlett has been kidnapped and there's a bomb at the Academy and D&J discover that Wednesday is behind the sinister plot. Simple Minds - D&J find themselves on a malfunctioning plane about to crash on the remote "Happy Times Island". Hunk Island - D&J are sent to stop Wednesday Kertsfield, who has been kidnapping young, beautiful male actors and models in order for them to compete, gladiator style, for her affection. Batman of Borneo - D&J and Nosey are sent to Borneo to find an antidote for a deadly virus unleashed through pre-programmed bugs. To Spy or Not to Spy - It's Academy vacation, and much to Delilah's disappointment, they are spending it at a ski resort. But after several big foot sightings, Delilah finds that she's not so bored after all. Last Day of Christmas - It's Christmas, but instead of peace on earth, the Academy and their yacht are being held hostage by a mysterious new villain, and only D&J can pull a Christmas miracle. A Very Important Date - D&J go undercover at a dating service to find out who has been kidnapping the young rich and beautiful people in New York City. And also to find out that they are each other's perfect match in the process. The Ringmaster - D&J are assigned to guard the precocious daughter of a workaholic and genius geneticist. A Dreamer Never Dies - Julius investigates a high number of comas in a hospital, and discovers that Dr. Dis is stealing people's dreams while about to get his dreams taking away, he starts to dream himself, about Delilah. A New Ice Age - Ice is back with a vengeance, this time with a formula that slowly freezes the earth's oceans causing a new ice age. Paris to Dakar - D&J are undercover drivers in the world longest car race to track down the smugglers of uranium. Game, Set, Match - D&J go undercover as pro tennis players to protect an international tennis star. The Hunter - Temples across China are being robbed, and intel suggests an ex-GIB top spy is behind the robberies. Terror By Tarot - D&J go undercover in New Orleans as World Historical Society agents to guard a three-hundred-year-old voodoo death mask. The episode, The Truth Be Gold is a one-and-a-half-hour-long movie with three parts to it: All That Glitter is Gold - Part One (out of three) of the first season's finale. In this episode, D&J go to the ORB lab in the Yukon to destroy the ORB super computer ran by Klaus. See How They Run - Part Two (out of three) of the first season's finale. D&J go to deliver Klaus but the ORB corporation attacked the plane they were on and they now have to survive in the wild. Heir Apparent - Part Three (out of three) of the first season's finale. D&J head to ORB headquarters and discover the truth about Delilah's parents. Season Two The Fear Inside - A nearby spy school is disbanded by crippling fear gas and Delilah and Julius race to save the academy from the same fate. Land of the Setting Sun - Delilah and Julius are sent to turn the light back on when someone drains Tokyo's electricity. Homework Detrimental - Going undercover at a girls' school is difficult for Delilah, who's comfortable hunting super villains, but out of her element with regular teenagers. Al Riled Up - Al is accused of treason and has to fight for his life when Dynimo, a blast from his past, takes him hostage. Case of the Comic Capers - Delilah, Julius and Zoe are at a convention when a mysterious villain commits elaborate plans modeled from comic book scenes. Hollywood Plot - Delilah and Julius head for tinsel town when they refuse to believe Dexter J. Hook has become a legitimate movie producer. Blinded by Love - Delilah walks into a deadly trap laid by an eye-patch wearing villain who blames Delilah for his missing eye. A Dirty Job - A garbage barge, a yellow briefcase, and the Zero List all converge at Pier 14 to help D&J bring down an international smuggling ring. Love Bytes - Delilah and Julius have to stop Dollface, a half-human, half-android, from creating a robot army to enslave the human race. Pressure Drop - Delilah and Zoe have to save Julius, Nosey, and Emmet from Ms. Deeds when they travel as backpackers to a monastery in Tibet to find out about the Zero List. Frozen in Time - The Academy comes to the rescue when Delilah and Julius get frozen solid investigating a cryogenics lab. All Along the Clocktower - Rescuing Agent Robinson from the maniacal Timekeeper offers Delilah & Julius a glimpse into the possibility of time travel- and Delilah revisits a memento from her past. The Zero Hour - There's a showdown at high noon when Delilah and Julius travel to a ghost town and discover just how many villains are after the Zero List. Family Pass - Under investigation for treason, Julius flees the Academy only to be thrust into the middle of warring super agents who risk the lives of innocent amusement park goers. Bugged - An insect infestation, that hinders the Academy, from Dr. Thorax threatens Julius with a buggy genetic mutation. Dawn of a New Day - Dollface and Roy, the robotic-romantic duo, reunite with a plan to take over the world with a solar-powered army, and Delilah and Julius have only until sunrise to stop them. Just the Two of Us - Copycats make Delilah and Julius realize that fans can be a lot more than flattering''' - they can be deadly. Breakout - When Dynimo escapes the GIB with Ursula, Delilah and Julius trail the vengeful duo to a mysterious hidden facility. Every Breath You Take - Deep sea diving for deadly poisons brings Delilah and Julius face-to-face with an even deadlier underwater foe, a scuba-geared Dexter J. Hook. The Traitor Within - Delilah and Julius have to unmask a villain when a deadly microbot is stolen from Scarlett's international spy gadget symposium. The Fugitive Vacationer - Delilah and Julius get very little rest when assassins target an innocent bystander during the Academy vacation. Extreme Measures - When Tibor kidnaps a world class Indian programmer, the Academy agents have to race across the rooftops of India to get him back before he's forced to repair the damaged Zero List. To Dis's Dis - An unlikely guest at the Academy sets D&J on the trail of a sleep depriving mad scientist. Category:Delilah & Julius Category:Show Category:Teletoon Category:Animation Category:Over